


Doctor Complex

by anasticklefics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Bones finds out that Scotty is ticklish during a checkup and Scotty starts avoiding him because he’s embarrassed.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 5





	Doctor Complex

Scotty wasn’t afraid of doctors per se, but he’d made it a lifelong mission to avoid them if he could. Doctors usually meant trouble, either for him or for others. The trouble had usually already been bestowed upon him in the form of injuries, but he couldn’t help but worry that a simple check up would lead to him discovering he had a fatal illness. He’d rather die in blissful ignorance, thank you very much.

Working on the Enterprise did result in him befriending a doctor, however, which was a bit ironic when he thought about it. But McCoy was nice. Gruff, but softer in his scrubs. The amount of times his captain had ended up in sickbay had desensitized him a bit, and Scotty didn’t feel the familiar dread whenever he found himself inside those rooms. He’d observed Bones in his natural habitat; determined, skillful, knowing exactly how to deal with all his patients.

It didn’t mean he didn’t hate every second of his own eventual check up, of course.

“You’re tense,” Bones remarked as Scotty sat down. “Nervous?”

“Of course not,” he said, meaning the opposite.

Bones’ lips twitched, and Scotty could tell he was assessing him. _How to best deal with Montgomery Scott?_ He almost wanted to raise his chin and tell him to do his worst, but he figured he wouldn’t do well in putting up a brave front that would get so visibly crushed in just a minute.

He fucking hated check ups.

“Just get it over with, will you?” he sighed, crossing his arms in defeat.

“I’ll be quick.” Bones turned to whatever those machines were called, pressing some buttons and glancing back at him. “You need to uncross your arms.”

“Fine.”

“Just relax.”

“I’ve never been more relaxed in my life.”

“I’d be concerned if that was the case.”

“Please don’t say that word ever again.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “Concern?”

“Yes, that.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“S’all right.”

Okay, so the scan? Not that bad. Scotty didn’t avoid doctors because of the potential of pain (though the sensation wasn’t his favorite). He was mostly terrified of what the visit would lead to.

He panicked when Bones turned toward him after looking over the results, but he raised his hand quickly. “It all looks good. I just need to check a few things for myself. Technology may have evolved, but nothing will replace a doctor’s touch.”

“That sounds vaguely sexual, McCoy.”

Bones barked out a laugh, his professional facade momentarily slipping and Scotty felt himself calm down. “It’s not, I promise.”

Scotty exhaled. “Right then. Go ahead.”

In retrospect he wondered if this was a subconscious thing that had made him avoid doctors, but he’d honestly forgotten how sensitive he could be. Had never been close enough to people to get to the point of playful wrestling or even touching. But as McCoy reached out to touch his abdomen, it was as if every memory of ever being tickled resurfaced at once and Scotty knew exactly what this would result in.

You’d _think_ it would help him rein in his reaction, but he almost felt like it amplified it instead. Surprise, a sudden realization, maybe even a touch of dread as Bones’ fingers collided with one of his most ticklish spots. His spasm was probably partly due to him trying to stop him, but to McCoy it probably just looked like desperation.

“Oh.” Bones withdrew his hands as if he’d been burned. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were ticklish.”

Scotty exhaled, willing his blush to slow the fuck down. “I’m not.”

“Right. Well, could you remove your arms? I’ll be quick.”

Scotty lowered his hands from his gut, avoiding McCoy’s gaze. “You better. I need to get back to work. This ship won’t run herself, you know.”

“Of course.”

Bones was visibly conflicted about whether he should’ve been more gentle, which was the usual way of a doctor, or more firm lest Scotty would giggle himself to death. He set his jaw as McCoy approached, hating how exposed he felt. Realizing he wouldn’t actually _mind_ a fun wee tickle fight, but this wasn’t it. This was far from it. He couldn’t even fight back!

Bones’ touch wasn’t as soft this time, but Scotty would be damned if he would jerk back again. He gripped his seat as hands felt along his abdomen and up his ribs. Checking his back and sides. Gently feeling his neck. All of it unbearably ticklish and causing Scotty to want to both run away and snuggle into McCoy’s embrace.

Bloody hell, he was _touch starved._

Huffing when Bones finally announced he was finished, he jumped off his seat and left the room without another word, feeling frustrated and embarrassed and like his doctor complex had grown twice as much. Lovely. Just _lovely_.

Worst part? He’d definitely accidentally let out a giggle when Bones had touched along the area beneath his chin. He would never be able to look him in the eye again.

“Hey, Scotty.” Kirk stopped in his tracks when he caught Scotty’s expression, or so he assumed. “What’s wrong?”

Scotty shook his head. “I was just at sickbay.”

“Oh.” Kirk’s eyes widened. “Shit, did you-”

“I’m all healthy.” He groaned. “I just fuckin’ hate doctors.”

His avoidance of medbay turned into an avoidance of McCoy, which wasn’t ideal and kind of heartbreaking for him too, but unless Bones came down to him they usually only saw each other in passing anyway. But still. Knowing that he would turn on his heels if he saw him in a hallway or the cafeteria made him feel silly. He was ticklish. That was all.

But it wasn’t all. He felt ashamed of his reaction; this internal need to get physical affection. Maybe he’d been more lonely than he’d thought, but he hated how apparent he’d probably been about it.

“Stupid check up,” he muttered. He did a lot of that, he realized. The Enterprise always listened, but it’d be nice to get a reply from time to time-

No. A stupid medical exam wasn’t going to make him question his existence. Absolutely not.

He thought he was doing a good job out of not having his sudden dilemma be obvious to people, but maybe he was underestimating who was paying attention. Most importantly, the fact that McCoy himself had been paying attention ever since Scotty had exited medbay that cursed day.

“Scotty?”

Scotty nearly - nearly - yelled as he twirled around to come face to face with the doctor. “Bloody hell, man! When did you even get down here?”

Bones seemed amused. “Sorry. I thought I was being rather loud.”

“Obviously not.” Scotty knew him snapping was unfair, but he didn’t deal well with stress. “What is it?”

“Well. This could go two ways. Either I try to be vague about it to make an assessment, or I embarrass you for a moment by straight up asking.”

“Asking what?”

“Whether you’re avoiding me because you’re embarrassed after your latest check up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Scotty.”

Scotty turned away from him. “Really, I have to get on with work now.”

“Okay, but let me just say this.” Bones touched his back briefly to get his attention. “I’ve discovered so many people’s tickle spots during my days. It’s okay. It’s natural.”

“But did they giggle like a fool?” Scotty blurted out, whirling back around. He truly hadn’t meant to voice his insecurities, but here they were.

Bones blinked. “I’m not naming names because of confidentiality, but yes, some of them did.”

“Oh.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

“No, I just-” What was he worried about? “I’d forgotten about my, uh-”

“Sensitivity?”

“Right. It just caught me by surprise.”

“And you didn’t know how to react?”

“Right.”

“Well, you don’t have to avoid me, okay? I’ve seen a lot.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Scotty shook his head. “There’s something else.”

“Oh?”

“Wait, nevermind. I don’t want to share.”

“That’s all right.”

“Good.”

Bones snorted. “This conversation got weird. I’m leaving now.”

Scott saluted him. “See you later, then.”

“You better.”

Bones left, and Scotty felt himself relax.

But.

He still couldn’t stop thinking about physical affection dammit. When was the next shore leave again?


End file.
